From Pain to Love
by bananapanda2010
Summary: The war took a terrible turn, killing Harry and Ron, leaving Hermione to dwell in her pain. Malfoy seems to understand her pain, will she find solace in the blonde, or die in her own wallowing misery? R&R Rated T for now.
1. Fallen Heroes

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Seems its been a long time since I've written a story here, and I'd like to apologize to all my readers if you've been waiting for an update from me. This idea hit me out of nowhere, and just had to write it down. Yep, it's another Dramione ... hehehe. I've been so busy, I might out of my loop here, but I'll give it another shot. For those that have been following my other story, Mudbloods and Purebloods, I am sorry for not updating, but it's permanently set aside, until I figure out where it will be going and how it's going to end. I'm sorry to everyone there, but you have this one to look forward to. **

**Summary: Hermione has witnessed the death of her two best friends, Ron and Harry, and is slowly destroying herself from the pain. Draco Malfoy seems to understand her pain and attempts to make seven years of torture right again. Will Hermione find solace in this new found side of Malfoy?**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own, the Harry Potter Empire, otherwise we'd all be going to Hogwarts and sending Malfoy to Pigfarts. **

* * *

**From Pain to Love**

_**Chapter 1: Fallen Heroes**_

"_You'll be next mudbloods..." _

His voice sneered inside her head as she rolled through the years of memories, while standing at the coffins of her two best friends, Ron and Harry. Her eyes glazed over the crowd of people that showed up to pay their respects. His angular face caught her eye. The sun gleamed off his pale white skin, and blonde, stringy hair. She turned away, forcing down the bile threatening to come up.

She looked down, letting her eyes glaze over and the last forty eight hours replay itself in her mind. The tears did not come out yet, she kept a brave face on …

_ "Hermione, move!" Harry shouted out while fighting off three death eaters. _

_ "Harry, NO!" Hermione equally shouted sending stunning spells in every direction, trying to get to Ron who was stuck in his own battle._

_ "Not a chance in hell, you two!" Hermione tried to run over, while yelling random spells, until it all fell in slow motion._

_ "HERMIONE!" Ron screamed as he was hit with a killing curse. A loud, high cackle filled the air, and a whoosh of a cloak said that he was gone. _

_ Hermione ran over, and realized it was too late. Ron laid there in a pool of blood, spread eagle-wide, and his eyes open and vacant. Harry was also on the floor, but this time, bleeding from every pore in his body. Crawling over, Hermione kept a blank face as she tried to stop the blood, but it was no use._

_ "Hermione," Harry rasped out weakly, "Don't hurt yourself over us, we always loved you, don't do anything, don't … hurt … yourself." Harry took one last shuddering breath, before his hand fell limply in Hermione's own. _

_ Hermione gently closed both Ron and Harry's eyes, before levitating them out and putting them with the rest of fallen. _

"Hermione, it's time to start," said Kinsley gently.

Standing up, she flicked her wand toward the two coffins. The coffins rose into the air slowly, before righting themselves vertical, for the whole crowd to see. Hermione flattened her skirt down and approached the podium, ready to speak.

Her gaze searched the audience again, and once again, lingered on a certain blonde. Clearing her throat and staring at the lonely shadow of a phoenix in the horizon, she began to speak.

"My dear fellow wizards and witches, and to all those of the wizarding community. We stand here today to commemorate the lives of two fallen wizards, who risked their lives for our own freedom from this war. You all know one of them, it was driven into our minds from the day he drove Lord Voldermort into hiding. Yes, Harry Potter was killed by a death eater."

A loud, collective gasp resounded, some had a tears pouring down their eyes. Whispers floated about.

Hermione quieted down the crowd, and continued speaking, "Today is a tragic day, but I'd also like to comment on the other wizard who died. My best friend and fiance, Ronald Weasely. He fought bravely alongside Harry Potter, but a death eater took his life also, and died right in front of me. Let us give a brief pause and remember these two honorable wizards."

The crowd fell silent and Hermione kept a stoic face. Her gaze fell again on the blonde. His face was bent down, the sun still gleaming off his blonde hair. She could hear his voice reaching out to her, _"Granger always hanging out with Potty and the Weasel. You'll be next, mudbloods."_

She caught the blue-gray eyes on the blonde and they flashed back, and he turned away. Hermione turned her head back to the crowd and raised her wand in the air.

"To Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley! Lumos!" Hermione shouted out.

One by one, each witch and wizard raised their wand and a bright, yellow glow illuminated from the tip of the thousands of wands in the air. The sun continued its downward spiral into the sky, and night closed in rapidly. The Dark Forest grew darker, and the full moon rose in majesty. The lonely howl of wolves and the fluttering of birds resounded, filling the silence of the crowd.

A group of centaurs, Firenze in the lead, arched arrows, that when they hit the sky they exploded into small fireworks, the ashes floating down harmlessly among the people.

Hermione drew her wand down and floated the coffins back down to the ground. She walked over and touched each of their hearts with her wand. A wreath formed and settled brightly against both Harry and Ron's skin. Closing the lid, she said once again, "Let us never forget our fallen heroes."

The crowded repeated after her, and each guest walked up to pay their respects. Mrs. Weasley lended a supported hand to help Hermione during this time, as her own tears for her son trickled down. Hermione forced a smile and offered all she could for the Weasleys, they were of course, family to her. She could not, however, promise them anything, nor could she even promise Harry's last dying wish. She wanted to die, to join them, they belonged together, the _Golden Trio_. She felt betrayed, she felt hopeless, she felt it was completely her fault that they died.

"I'm sorry they are gone, Granger," an oily voice slithered in from behind. "Though I detested those two, it was a tragic accident."

Hermione turned around slowly, wishing that voice would go die as well. Set clenched her jaw, and said in a monotonic voice, "Thank you, Malfoy." She walked away to the other side and busied herself with getting her belongings before apparating back to her flat.

"Don't think you can hide, Granger. I'm always watching you."

"_You'll be next, mudbloods." _

Hermione felt sick, his voice ached in her heart, and she wanted to scream. Seven years of torture from him, and she still couldn't get his disgusting voice from out of her head. The insults, his face when he found her next to their dead bodies.

Swallowing hard, Hermione said her goodbye's quickly, and apparated to her lonely flat. She sat down on the couch and watched the flames flicker and lick up the logs in the fireplace all night long.

* * *

**Well, there is chapter 1 ... does it catch your attention? **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE...it makes my entire day when you do. :)**

**Again, a TERRIBLE SORRY for those that followed MUDBLOODS AND PUREBLOODS, I'll try and update that one soon, but I can't guarantee it. **

**I'll update this again, sometime later tonight, depending on how many reviews I get. **

**So, until then ... CRUCIO! *cackle* **

**~bananapanda2010~**


	2. A Proposal

**A/N: Hello everyone, here is Chapter 2 of this story. Would gladly appreciate the reviews, alerts, favorites, it would make my day, and let me know if you'd still read this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sexy Harry Potter Empire! :(**

* * *

**From Pain to Love**

_**Chapter 2: A Proposal**_

"Hermione, dear, just a bit of tea will make you feel better," coaxed Molly Weasley. She had found Hermione sitting on her couch, staring at the fireplace. It didn't seem as if she moved, slept or ate since the funeral.

No answer. Hermione wanted to stay in her blanket of void, until the sun died, or Lord Voldermort came to kill her. It was no use. She would stay in this catatonic state for the rest of her life. She could here a distant voice penetrate her bubble, but it would not go through.

She heard the voice fade to nothing, and a small click of a door closing, told her the intruder was gone.

_Just leave me be, it's just too much to be in this body,_ she thought. The pain and loneliness caught up to her in one wave. No more teasing of Ron, no more checking up on Harry, no more drinks at the Leaky Cauldron, no more luncheons with Ron, no more … the list just kept growing. Hermione didn't want to think about it. It was painful enough that she couldn't shed a tear of emotion at the funeral, nor when she heard Ron's agonizing scream. Harry's dying words, chilled her to the bone.

The crackling of the fire and the ticking of the clock resounded loudly in the flat. Hermione didn't know what to do. She was due into work the next day, and wanted to act as normal as possible.

"_You'll be next, mudbloods. They deserved what they got, Granger, let it go." Draco growled as Hermione stared in shock at the two bodies. His face twisted into an evil grin._

"_Your turn. AVEDA KE-" Draco began to yell, before being hit in the chest with three stunning spells and a piercing scream cut through the haze induced air. _

Hermione jerked out of her reverie, the sound of his voice still echoing in her mind. She needed to get out, to let it all out. She stood up slowly from her position on the couch, and walked over to the fireplace. The wide smiles from her waving friends in the pictures, sent a tidal wave of guilt flooding through her body.

Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder and say in a hoarse voice, "Diagon Alley!"

The green flames licked up her body and carried her to the one place where peace settled her nerves, Flourish and Botts.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in the back of the Three Broomsticks, gulping down a firewhiskey. His eyes were bloodshot, and his hair hung limply against his pale skin. The past few days were a blur to him.

"_Mother...no, please, don't!" Draco sobbed into his mother's blood soaked dress. _

"_Son, this was the way it was meant to be..." she gasped out, before shuddering a last breath. _

The tears threatened to pour again, and he gulped down another firewhiskey. He never left the bar until he was pissed drunk, and stumbled into his room at the Leaky Cauldron. He always passed out in the early morning hours on his bed, waking up in crumpled clothing and a hangover. The memory of his mother dying haunted his every dream, that same line playing over and over again in his mind. It was on repeat.

His father showed no sympathy, and threw her body with the rest of the dead. He was shoved into a fight he didn't believe in, with the voice of his father hissing in his ear.

"_Be a Malfoy and fight, you ungrateful son of mine."_

Malfoy set his jaw, and decided to declare revenge on those that killed his precious mother. Lo and behold he found himself hovering over the mudblood, and the two dead of the Golden Trio. So much hurt and anger arose in him, that he just wanted to kill her too.

His fists clenched around the third glass of firewhiskey and shook out the scene from his head. He didn't want to relive it, he didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to shed another tear. He was done.

He paid his tab, and stumbled out of the Three Broomsticks. The hot, hazy summer air settled stickily against him, and the night was humid. He blindly looked around and attempted to walk towards the Leaky Cauldron. His vision blurred and his speech came out slurred. He had no idea where anything was anymore, he just wanted to die.

He saw a single light shine in a store, and lurched toward it, hoping for a miracle. One soul with a heart to lead him home, or kill him, whatever came first. He looked around, the loud bell clanging in his ears as he fumbled with the door, knocking a stack of books over.

"Whose there?" shouted a voice, from somewhere to his right.

Draco slurred out a response, but had no idea what he said. He stumbled again, and knocked a shelf of books over. A brunette ran out with her wand pointed directly at him, and said again, "Who are you?"

"Ggrangger," he slurred out, his mind going in and out, trying not to blackout, but recognized her bushy hair anywhere.

"Malfoy, have you been drinking?" Hermione asked coldly.

Draco attempted to respond before passing out at Hermione's feet in a crumpled heap.

* * *

She didn't know if she should kill him now, or wait till he was sober. After his episode in Flourish and Botts, Hermione reluctantly couldn't leave him there and the mess that he made. She quickly casted Reparo around the store, so no one would get suspicious. She grabbed Malfoy's cold wrist, and apparated back to her flat. He was now lying on the floor, breathing and resting. Hermione sat on the couch and stared at the fireplace. She couldn't look at him, nor speak to him. Yet, she did found herself darting looks at him, and when he finally stirred, she quickly resumed staring at the orange flames in her fireplace. Anywhere but him, and the haunting pictures waving at her.

Hermione stood up and walked to the kitchen and got a cold rag. She tossed it on the blonde's face and said, "Here."

She heard the slap of the rag on him, and a moan escape his parched lips. She returned to the couch and stared silently at the fireplace. She had to resist the urge to kill him. Her fingers clenched tightly around her wand, ready to jump at the chance to end his sorry life.

The silence invaded both blonde and brunette, causing Draco to sit up and look around. Hermione kept her gaze away from him, and said dully, "Why were you drinking, Draco? Out to celebrate?"

"No," he answered thickly. "Remember, I'm always watching you. I think we need to settle our differences."

"_You'll be next, mudbloods."_

"I don't think so. You seem to be better now, leave." Hermione ordered, and brandished a wand, ready to shout out the first curse that came to her mind.

"Fine, but my proposal still stands." Draco apparated out of the room, letting the rag fall to the ground.

As soon ad Draco left, an owl came swooping in through the open window, dropping a letter in her hand.

_Dear Hermione,_

* * *

**Well, will Hermione and Draco come to terms, and heal? Whose the letter from? If you'd really want to know and really like where this story is going … Press that little review button and let me know what you think of it? PLEASE? Even an alert or a favorite would make my day! **

**I'll be updating later today, so watch out for the next chapter!**

**~bananapanda2010~**


	3. Wills and Deals

**Disclaimer: I's not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own anything here.**

**From Pain to Love**

**Chapter 3: Wills and Deals**

Hermione read the letter not once, but three times in succession. She couldn't believe it.

_Dear Ms. Granger, _

_This letter is in regards to the wills of Ronald Billius Weasley and Harry James Potter. We wish to discuss the contents with you in private at a convenient time for you. Please respond promptly to this letter. _

_Sincerely, _

_Kingsley Shaklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

Hermione gulped in nervousness, and the guilt tried to force its way out. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to wash away her anxiety. Her emotions just wouldn't come out. Figuring there was no way could or would avoid the Ministry no matter how much she didn't want to know anything.

She peaked a glance at the fireplace, and the pictures haunted her again. _Why couldn't I have died, and not you two? Why? Lord Voldermort is getting stronger, and I'm powerless without you two..._, her mind raced. She swallowed the bile coming back up. She had not eaten much since the funeral, and she looked sickly.

Grabbing some parchment, she scribbled back a hasty reply to meet the that day. She absentmindedly tied to the parchment to the owl. The owl screeched, as Hermione didn't realize that she tied it on too tight. She heard the owl give a mournful hoot before disappearing in the night clouds.

Hermione sat down on the couch and tried to eat something, but her stomach just churned in anxiety and guilt. Her mind whirred again to Draco. She so desperately wanted to ask why he didn't kill her, or why he got drunk. Despite her wanting to remain closed up, she needed answers, and Draco seemed to be the only one who knew. She saw the hurt in his eyes, but didn't want to mirror them.

Truth was, she was afraid. She wanted to let it go, but afraid of hurting those around her. Taking in a deep breath, she attempted to compose herself and ready herself to go to the will reading. _It will be fine, just a dumb reading, _she told herself over and over.

Grabbing a clean cloak, she hastily put in on and apparated out the door. She arrived just outside a telephone booth. Memories of their fifth year flooded her mind as they infiltrated the Ministry to save Sirius. A forlorn smile twitched at the corners of her mouth, before resuming a stoic expression. She entered the telephone booth and gave her information before being guided down into the Ministry.

The Ministry was busier than ever, witches and wizards bustling in and out of floo powder points. The fountain flowing as usual in the center of the Ministry. Hermione walked purposely over to the help desk and asked for the will readings. The lady directed her to the Department of Mysteries. Hermione thanked the lady and whisked herself away into the crowd of people to the Department of Mysteries. The elevator was crowded and soon it was just her and someone else standing in the elevator.

The man wore a leather trench coat, and held a blank expression on his face, devoid of anyone reading his feelings. He stared at the elevator doors as they zig zagged through the hallways.

"Will reading, Granger?" he drawled in his oily voice.

"As if it was any of your business, Malfoy." Hermione snapped back.

Cold air swept into the elevator, as a voice called out, "Department of Mysteries." Hermione fixed her cloak and stalked out of the elevator, hoping Draco would not attempt to make small talk again with her. It was bad enough she let the cockroach into her house drunk.

Hermione walked down the hallway and found the room she was supposed to go to, and knocked on the door. A high-pitched voice penetrated the door, and said, "Come in."

Taking another deep breath, Hermione slowly pushed the door open and found herself face to face with Dolores Umbridge and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hermione blinked and another wave of memories crashed into her vision. Hermione grabbed her wand tightly and walked over and sat down next to Kingsley. She mumbled a hello to the both of them, and nodded to Kingsley to begin.

Kingsley gave Hermione a warm smile and before saying, "Today is August 1, and we begin this will reading of Harry James Potter and Ronald Billius Weasley to sole recipient Hermione Jean Granger. Both wills were found in Hogwarts after their tragic deaths, and the Ministry reviewed them with great care to make sure all instructions were done carefully. First, with Ronald Billius Weasley."

"_To Hermione Jean Granger, my fiance and first love, my death may have been tragic or went quickly, I will not know, but if you are reading this, I leave you my fortune I saved up from all seven years at Hogwarts. It is not much, my love, but take it just as well. Remember me and all our memories together. _

_Secondly, I leave my deluminator. I know that you will be able to find the light in your life, the same way it led me back to you that winter and knew in my heart that you were mine. I love you, Hermione. Whether it's in this life or the next, I'll always be with you."_

Hermione was ready to burst out into tears, but they didn't come. She nodded numbly and let the last of the color drain from her face. She was pale and her hands were shaking. She clutched them tightly under the table.

"We will now read from Harry James Potter," Umbridge said in a her usual sickly, sweet voice.

"_To Hermione Jean Granger, my best friend and life saver. I guess since you're reading this, the war has killed me. I planned for this to happen, despite how unorganized you always thought I was. There are two things that I leave behind to you. I hope that you will use them well. _

_First, to remember me by, my invisibility cloak. May my life not be invisible to you, and remember all the trouble we caused underneath it. Second, I leave my own inheritance of 12 Grimmauld Place. May it be a safe haven to you as it was to me in my own times of trouble. Remember me, Hermione. I will always be in your heart." _

A wave of guilt and a threat to show emotion overcame her, but she composed herself quickly. She glanced at Umbridge, who had a horrid smile on her face. Hermione mirrored a fake smile and flashed it toward her.

Turning to Kingsley, she asked, "Will the Ministry be transferring the items and gold into name soon?"

"As soon as you sign the papers, Hermione," Kingsley answered kindly.

The papers conjured rapidly in front of her with a quill. Hermione read over the terms and quickly signed the papers. The deluminator and invisibility cloak appeared immediately in the room.

"The gold will be transferred within the next few days. You will receive a letter from Gringotts stating how much has been added to your vault. Same goes with the house. If you have no further questions, we wish you luck." Umbridge stated quietly.

Both her and Kingsley gathered their things and walked out the door, but not before Kingsley whispered, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

A ghost of a smile fleeted over Hermione's expression, before the door gently clicked into place. Hermione let her fingers run over the silk of the invisibility, and over the metal of the deluminator. She picked them up and headed home.

* * *

A week passed since the will reading, and Hermione had not bothered going into work. She didn't want to talk nor see anyone. She felt at home in her blanket of emptiness. People kept floo calling her, sending her cards of consolation, even going as far as asking her out, just to bring the usual Hermione spark back.

She kept hearing his voice inside her head, _"You'll be next, mudbloods."_ The way he was ready to kill her in one fell swoop, but could not even kill Dumbledore. His words haunted her every night, his promise. _Maybe I can get through to him, or get the answers I need._

Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a note to Malfoy.

_Dear Malfoy, _

_I've thought long and hard about your proposal, and I'm willing to give it a shot. If you would like to meet and talk, you can meet me in my flat, and I'll hear you out._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

She sent the letter and waited. Waited for two weeks, until a body appeared in her living room and stood in front of her.

"Was wondering how long it was going to take me up on that. What made you change your mind?" he drawled. Draco was very well-kept, despite the obvious bloodshot eyes, and the worry creased into his brow.

"I need answers, and obviously you're the only one I'm going to get it from. So, if we can be civil to each other and get what I need, and what you need, whatever that is. We will be done with each other, and the past is put behind us. Deal?" Hermione stated quietly.

"Deal," Draco whispered. "I'll send you a time and date. Remember, I'm always watching you."

With that, Draco apparated and left a somewhat stunned Hermione sitting on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, I meant to post this yesterday, but I've been sick for the past two days, and today wasn't any better. Spending the day in the hospital is not really how'd like to spend my days. But I'm resting and feeling a little bit better. Hope you enjoy this. Please read and review, you'd make me feel even more better.**

**So press that review button! Thanks for the alerts to those following this. :)**

**~bananapanda2010~**


	4. Friendship?

**A/N: Thanks for all the alerts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world.**

**

* * *

**

_**From Pain to Love**_

**Chapter 4: Friendship?**

Draco was nervous, but an excitement built inside of him. For seven years, he watched her come into Hogwarts, wanting to be in her little circle of friends, to steal her away from Scarhead and the Weasel. He didn't know what she saw in those two, or in any of her Gryffindor friends. He saw her innocent face during the sorting ceremony in their first year, her petrified form in the second. Her punch sent a wave of emotions in the third year. She was growing on him, and Draco did not know how to stop it.

When it was time to fight the war, he wanted to fight with her, but decided he'd probably be killed by "their" side. Of course, he never supported the war, or the Dark Lord nor his father for that matter. He didn't want to be on this side, but had to. He was a Malfoy. Malfoys don't run or hide. For Draco, though, that was all he wanted to do.

"_You foul, loathing little cockroach!"_

That's all he was. A cockroach, a loather, an instigator. Her voice rang through his head every day. When his mother died, all he could hear was her voice. He wanted to punish her for driving him to this state of mind. To express his _feelings. _He should have killed her, to destroy the root of this change in him, but couldn't do it. All he could do was watch her from a distance. Now, the opportunity arose for him to _talk _to her. It was a thrilling feeling. He couldn't promise the answers that she wanted, hell, he didn't know if he even had the answers, but he'd try. Only for her.

After Hermione had wrote to him for the first time, he waited a few hours before responding with a day. The next day that is. Here he was, showered and clean, his hair gleaming, his pale skin glowing. He felt no sense of hurt with her, just the opposite, he wanted to take her own pain away. He could see the pain etched in every one of her moves. Her voice laced with sadness, but her eyes held no emotion.

He looked in the mirror and gave himself another look, before whizzing off to her place. He landed gracefully on her doorstep, combed a hand through his hair and knocked. The door open and Hermione stood face to face in front of him. She looked deathly. Draco nodded and walked inside when Hermione let him pass. He strolled into the living room and took a seat on the couch. He kept his eyes trained on her, before speaking.

"Granger," he said, hoping he's catch a glint of emotion in her hazel eyes.

"Malfoy," she replied, devoid of all emotion.

Draco patted the spot next to him on the couch, and Hermione sat on the very edge. An awkward silence invaded the living room, and the sound of the clock ticking resounded loudly. He licked his parched lips and said quietly, "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you try to kill me?" she asked in a whisper, not looking at him.

Draco winced. He could feel the anger radiate from her voice and had to answer carefully, or ruin any chance of a friendship he planned on having. So, he decided on partial honesty, and hoped it wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass later on.

"I'm sorry for that. I was angry, and my mother had just died in front of me. I thought it was your side's fault, and my fault. I saw Potter and Weasley gone, figured I'd finish off you too. It would have given me a much needed anger release. You were the first person I saw..." he half lied, trying to keep out emotion in his words.

Hermione didn't answer, but asked another question. "Why are we talking now? What makes you think I want to talk?"

Draco blinked. _So I can talk to you_. "To call a truce. I think we can call it quits to our little childish game of insults and everything in the past should be water under the bridge now."

"You tried to kill me, and I'm supposed to let it be 'water under the bridge'?" Hermione screeched out.

"What would you like me to say, Granger? I'm sorry that I _didn't_ kill you?" Draco's controlled anger up to this point was slowly resurfacing, and he needed to calm down. He didn't like her tone, he just wanted to put everything behind and start again.

"I just want to put my past behind me and start again, be a _new_ man. Why is that so hard to believe, Granger? I'm sorry that I called you all those names in school, I'm sorry that Weasley and Potter are dead, I'm sorry I almost killed you, and I'm sorry for even suggesting we find some common ground. You wanted answers, you got it. What else do you want from me?"

Draco was panting at the end of his rant, and staring directly into Hermione's hazel eyes. The hurt shone through, the despair and desperation pleading to be let out. Draco's heart skipped a beat, but he held his composure.

"A friend, Draco. All I want from you is a friendship," she answered in a sad voice.

"I don't think we're ready for a friendship, because we can't talk," Draco hushed out in a whisper. The words flew out of his mouth before he could even form them. Before he could say anything else stupid, he apparated on the spot and was gone.

"Dra...co." Hermione squeaked out, before slumping down on the couch and staring at the fireplace again.

* * *

Draco landed in his own home, out of breath and his heart beating wildly out of his chest. _What did I do? Why did I say that, for that matter? _He banged his head against the door and cursed himself repeatedly.

He dimmed down the lights and laid wide awake on his bed, fully clothed, thinking his next move. _I'm sorry, Hermione. _Sooner or later, his eyes closed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What did you think? Did you like it? Are you curious is now? LEAVE A REVIEW, I've only gotten 2 reviews, and would really prefer more! So PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON! PLEASE? Stay updated for chapter 5- sorry for the long wait, playing catch up with school and still recovering. :)**

**~bananapanda2010~**


	5. Falling in Love is a Negative

**A/N: Ack, again, sorry for the really long update, school and exams are meddling with my brain, and it's been really really hectic. I'm sorry for all the lateness readers, never was my intention to go so long on this, and also on Mudbloods and Purebloods. I hope that you are enjoying this story, but the reviews would be much appreciated, please. Otherwise, I don't know if I should continue writing this story, if none of you readers are interested.**

**On a lighter note, Mudbloods and Purebloods will be updated soon, on the constant demands that I continue. Please give me a chance to get myself back into the story, and I probably will finish the story first before updating. Thank you all for the patience and reviews, alerts, and for not being ridiculously angry with me in this. Sometimes life has to take precedence before I turn my mind into a Harry Potter character. **

**Here is chapter five, and I'll give a brief recap: Harry and Ron have both died in the war, and Lord Voldermort has not been defeated yet. Hermione is left in a broken, and unemotional state, not knowing what to do with herself. Draco feels a sense of guilt, after his mother dies. He feels drawn to Hermione's own pain, and seeks out a friendship. In this chapter, Draco tries again to rectify the disastrous first meeting. **

**I don't own Harry Potter or any characters. Those belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling. :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**From Pain to Love**

**Chapter 5: Falling in Love is a Negative**

Hermione started pacing along the length of her kitchen floor, mumbling and muttering to herself. The image of Draco disapparating in front of her made her wince in pain. It was abrupt and couldn't blame him for it. She chided herself in her attitude, for lashing out at perhaps the only chance of friendship she could have with him. They shared something. A connection of pain, and yet neither of them wanted to break through in it.

Cursing loudly into the empty kitchen, the solemn emptiness of the room washed over her. She was alone, and for the first time in weeks she felt the tears stinging her eyes, but she didn't want them to come out, and composed herself, right before a loud crack rang out in her living room.

Sauntering over and with wand in hand, she carefully peered over. Malfoy stood in front of her, disgruntled and dazed, brushing off the soot that landed on his clothes. His face had smudges of ashes from the fireplace. A glass vase lay shattered on the floor. Hermione watch his lips move in silently, mumbling incoherently.

"Sorry, Granger. Let me get that. _Reparo!_" Draco lazily said as he flicked his wand to the broken glass. In less than a second it was repaired and back in its place as if nothing happened.

Hermione did not answer, but stared back with a weary gaze. Her voice faltered at the sight of him, but quickly spoke up and said, "Malfoy, what are you doing here? I thought you said it was impossible for us to even talk to each other?"

A ghost of a smile flitted on the corners of Draco's mouth before returning to his usual demeanor. "Well...maybe I was being too harsh, and maybe we both need to act like adults here. I know you're hurting, and you want someone to understand you. You need help."

He took a step closer to her, "I can help you there, Granger."

Hermione took in a sharp breath. His scent of musk wafted toward her, and a shiver of delight ran down her spine. She looked directly at him and searched his expression for any hint of deception, or a hint of lying. She was nervous and didn't want to get herself into a situation with him that would endanger herself. After all, he did almost kill her.

"Why would _you_ want to help me, Malfoy? You just get a brilliant idea one day that you want to be all buddy buddy with me? What do you really want?" Hermione demanded.

Hermione stepped back, but Malfoy drew in closer. She noticed a flicker of anger in his eyes, but it suddenly gone and his voice rasped out. "We both lost people we love, you don't need to go through this alone. Besides, I did get this brilliant idea all at once. I saw you staring at me at the funeral. You didn't shed a tear at the funeral, you showed not a shred of emotion. We've been through 7 years of school, and that is not the Granger I've watched. What do I really want? Honestly, I'm not sure, but all I know is that I'm trying to right a wrong with you. I've been a jerk, an asshole, a bastard."

Hermione felt a hint of remorse for him. All the years of him taunting her, calling her a mudblood, teasing her, and making fun of Harry and Ron, clawed at her thoughts. Yet, here was the Slytherin bastard, talking about his wrongs, sharing emotions without shame. Hermione felt conflicted. On one hand, she wanted to believe him. She wanted to remove the hatred from him, and wanted to bring out the man she always thought was in him. On the other hand, it was a risk that she didn't want to take. He was ruthless, a Malfoy, arrogant, selfish, and in the end she'd be thrown and tossed aside, like all his other friends.

"Malfoy, I understand that you lost your mother, and I'm sorry for your loss. I lost my two best friends. We're in the same boat, but you can't help me. You don't know even know the first thing of being someone's friend. Why start now, and why with me?"

A stabbing in her heart pierced her, as his voice filled her head again. _You'll be next, Mudbloods._ Hermione shook herself free of his taunting, and stepped back waiting. She had to use her head. No emotions, no friendship, just civilized conversation.

"Do you ever listen, Granger! I just told you why!" Draco yelled kicking a vase across the room. "As for now, I don't know why now, why does it matter?"

Hermione kept her lips pressed tight, wanting to scream. She wanted to let it all out. There was no one left, and Malfoy is begging in front of her. She had to take it. The anger, hurt and frustration were tugging at her to escape, but she held it back like a dam. The explosion would come soon enough, but not today. Today, she had to reach out to a Slytherin. _Inter-house relations, that's it. That's all it is, _she thought desperately to herself.

"Calm down, Malfoy," Hermione said with no emotion. "I think that I can help you, and that you can help me, but that's it. Don't expect results and don't you dare expect me to start opening up to you. Just, promise me one thing." Hermione said with command.

"What would that be, Granger?" Draco said in a pained voice.

"Promise me, you won't fall in love with me." Hermione said with a touch of arrogance.

"Trust me, Granger. No one is going to be falling in love with you, at least not with you looking like that. But, I promise." Draco said with sincerity.

A quirk of a smile flitted on Hermione's lips, but dropped it immediately. She felt calmer now, and maybe it would be okay with Malfoy.

"Is that all you wanted?" she asked, in a tired voice.

"No, but one step at a time. When you want to talk to me, send me an owl." Draco said abruptly, and he was gone again.

Hermione pursed her lips, and walked over to repair the same broken vase again. Muttering and cursing herself, she yelled, "Damn you, Malfoy! Why are you doing this to me!"

The dam inside her cracked and seeped; the explosion ready to go, but she stopped it again, and composed herself into her shell of protection. No one but her. No one could understand what she was feeling, not even Malfoy, no matter how much he ran his mouth or talked about his own pain. It was incomparable to her own.

Her fireplace started to crackle, and noticed a face floating in the middle. She silently swore to herself and crawled over to the fireplace to see who it was.

"Ello, Kinsley." Hermione said barely above a whisper.

"Hermione, you're a mess. You're doing yourself no good, moping and hiding from the world. You will report to work in the morning."

"Minister, please! I can't go back, I just am not feeling up to it. It's too painful." Hermione pleaded with the man.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. As much as I understand, we all are hurting, and I don't think Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley would want to see you like this. Start getting back into your usual routine, your daily life. You'll feel much better. But I can not excuse you from your duties to the Ministry anymore. You will come in tomorrow, or I have no choice but to fire you. Have a good night, Hermione." Kingsley said with a mixture of pity and authority, and his face zoomed away in the fire.

The witch stared at the smoldering fire, and sat there all night, watching the flames die out.

* * *

Draco twitched at the merest sound in his house. It was a constant reminder of what his father's war had done to him. A nervous wreck and the panic in his heart rose in fury. His mother, killed by those that were deemed friends of his father. Her limp body clung to his memory. The only sincerity that he ever saw her in, was her limp body against him. Her words pierced and crushed him like a boulder, as her lips moved for the final time.

"_Take care of her, Draco. She needs you now more than anything. I love you, my son."_

"_No! Mother! Please!" Draco shook Narcissa, watching her eyes drift close, and shuddering one last _

_breath._

"_Mother! Who do I need to take care of?" Anger boiled inside of him, as he screamed at her to come back. Her body fell limp in his arms, and her fingers were pointed in an odd directly. _

_Draco found his mother's fingers pointing toward Granger, and the realization sunk into him. His mother knew all along, and didn't say anything until now. He was going to kill her now, to end this madness once and for all. _

"Oh, Mother, why her? You knew and didn't confront me about it!" Draco roared into his empty flat, his own voice echoing back. His annoyance and continuous battle inside of him drummed in his head, but the consolable thought of seeing Granger cooperating with him, and accepting his terms somewhat, fought at the battle, winning ever so slightly. His pain seemed to be controlable around her, at least for a time.

_Promise me, you won't fall in love with me. _Her words reverberated with the drumming, making his head spin. He fell to the floor and closed his eyes. The mere thought of _loving _ her stung, and again his mother's voice mixed in with hers, made him sick to his stomach. He lurched forward, and sat down with his back against the coffee table, rasping out breaths.

When he calmed down, he opened his eyes and found his fireplace, roaring with life. Draco sat in front of his fireplace, and still sitting with his back to the coffee table, he stared at the flames licking up the firewood all night, hoping for inspiration while watching them smolder throughout the night.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Please Please Please remember to review! Please check out Phoenix Ashes, which was just posted today, and will be updated hopefully tonight. Chapter 6 will be up sometime next week. Thank you for reading!**

**~bananapanda2010~**


	6. Married or Not, You're Stuck with Me

**A/N: Chapter 6 of this saga in the Draco/Hermione relationship. Will they realize their potential together? Or will Hermione run away from her pain, giving Draco a hard time to connect to her? Well, some of these questions will be answered, others you'll just have to keep reading.**

**Thank you all that are sticking with this story. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. It would be nice to get a higher fan base and more readers. So if you really enjoy this story, share it and link it among your friends. You'd really make my day.**

**Also, the review count is really low. I've only gotten two reviews on this story, and lots of hits. So, please, if you really love this story, drop me a review so I know. Your thoughts would make this story even better!**

**Okay, enough of me giving speeches. Back to the story.**

**Recap: Hermione has agreed to be civil to Draco, and is about to get fired from the Ministry if she doesn't show up to work. How long can Hermione keep her civilness, or keep her stoic attitude. Her life is in shambles and Draco needs to connect to someone. Will she let him in and discover more than she bargained for?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**From Pain to Love**

**Chapter 6: Married or Not, You're Stuck with Me**

The Ministry of Magic bustled with people coming and going, the buzz of chatter about the latest Dark Wizard activity, whispers going around about the return of Hermione Granger bounced through the halls and owl posts within the Ministry. Many rumors spread about her not returning; that she went crazy and broke down; she went to St. Mungo's and got a ward with Professor Lockhart; she killed herself to join her two friends. The longer they waited, the more the buzz chattered. Then, they saw her.

The Ministry saw her before they heard her. She stood by the golden fountain, with a blank stare, tracing her finger along the outer edge. Her hair was a mess, her face was pale and sulken, the bags under her eyes were puffy, and her clothes were wrinkled. The fountain continued to sputter out its usual magic around.

"This isn't the usual greeting I get from the Ministry when I walk in. What is everyone's problem? I can feel something, you know. Not everyone has the emotional range of a teaspoon. Everyone back to work!" Hermione half shrilled, half snapped at the workers that stared at her in awe.

Marching briskly to the elevator, Hermione kept her head down in the elevator and her tuned out the Ministry lady announcing the stops. Coming to her own floor, she walked into Kingsley's office and sat down in the chair in front of him without saying a word. She felt the Minister's eyes staring at her, as though he was seeing right through her, somehow just like Harry would say Dumbledore was doing to him.

"Hermione, glad to see you here," Kingsley rumbled in his deep voice, a hint of sadness in his words.

Hermione did not respond except kept her stare on the floor and fidgeting a bit. She didn't know what to do with herself nor why she even bothered coming in. She was about to respond, until the Minister cut her off.

"Hermione, I've done some thinking and how you've been behaving lately. I know you're feeling guilty that you should have been the one to die instead of Potter and Mr. Weasley, or that you could have saved them. The war is still at large, except Voldemort seems to have vanished again. Perhaps he thinks that he can win after all. We don't know. We need the help of the Aurors to figure this out, and since that you've been the smartest witch in your class, you've been assigned to help out a certain Auror who specifically asked for you."

Hermione raised her head with a puzzled look on her face, and the playful smirk on Kingsley's face confused her. Her lips pressed tight, she tilted her head at Kingsley and gave him a questioning look.

"You wanted to see me, Minister?" said drawling voice from behind. Hermione didn't turn around, but pressed her lips tighter, trying to not show the anger that was threatening to come up.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy, right on time, as usual. I was just about to mention you to Ms. Granger here. Have a seat." The Minister beckoned Malfoy to the empty seat next to Hermione.

"Granger," Draco said with his usual annoying drawl. "Nice to see you out of the flat, and that Potter and Weasley haven't completely destroyed you yet."

It took much willpower to not reach over and choke Draco to death, but restrained herself for her own sake. Their last conversation still did not sit right with her and was second guessing herself at that moment. Hermione sat up in her chair and stared at the Minister, ignoring Draco completely, letting her actions convey in words how she was feeling.

The Minister rustled the papers in front of him and let out a soft sigh before speaking to the pair of them again.

"As I was about to say to Hermione that her help with the Aurors are needed to find where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is hiding, and that you specifically requested her. Now I've been talking to the Head of the Auror Department, and it seems you two have been given the task of finding the hideouts of the remaining Death Eaters. As much as you two have your differences you'll need to put them aside and work together. The Ministry is counting on you, and could be our last hope to ending this war."

Hermione stared at Kingsley with rapid attention and disbelief. Creaking her neck, she looked at Malfoy and found him gaping at Kingsley. _Guess the feeling is mutual. _

"Excuse me, Minister, but why us?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice, her voice squeaking with the words as though she was speaking for the first time in her life.

"Head of the Aurors requested you and put you with Malfoy. You both seem to be having some difficulty in accepting and dealing with your grief, and we both feel like you need to have some friendship between you two. This is not a request, it's an order, you both have details of your case on your desks and you leave tonight. You both may go now."

Hermione numbly stood up and walked out the door and took a right down to her own office. Before she had a chance to open the door, she heard his voice again and her head started to pound in anxiety.

"Hey, Granger!" Malfoy shouted. Hermione turned the handle on the door and was stopped when she felt his hand close over her wrist.

"Ignoring me now? I've kept your promise, and the next part of what I want I will tell you tonight when you come to my flat before we leave."

"You've kept it for now. What if I don't want to know what else you want?" Hermione snapped back.

"Then we're going to have a hard time with each other. Why are you being so difficult again? You wouldn't a repeat of our last conversation together."

"You said I should send you an owl, but I haven't, so obviously I don't want anything."

"So you say, Granger. My flat. Tonight. 8:00 we leave. Don't be late." Draco waggled a finger at her with a smirk on his face before disappearing down the hallway.

_Disaster, I can feel it already. I just want to go home and stay there. Screw life._

Opening her door, she noticed a new stack of parchment on top of the ones that were there from before. Groaning to herself, she made her way to her desk and sifted through the parchments. Request of this, or a signature on that. The same old thing every day. Settling down in her chair, she opened the file that had the Auror crest stamped on it and began to read:

_To the Recipients of this file:_

_Your intelligence is requested for the following case as directed by the Head of the Auror Department, Theodore Nott. _

_Case Number 394: Death Eater Hideouts_

_Briefing: The whereabouts of the remaining Death Eaters have been constantly updated as this War escalates into unknown waters. The following locations are just small areas where we are sure the Death Eaters are hiding out. Your job is to seek out the remaining hideouts and drive them out, with the Ministry ready at hand to place them back into Azkaban. _

_Auror assigned to you: Draco Malfoy _

_Special Requests: Undercover as a muggle married couple. _

_Good Luck._

"Married? He expects me to be married to Malfoy? He's out of his bloody mind!" Hermione shouted into her empty office before her door creaked open slightly calling out for her.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you in their shouting? It's me, Nott," graveled the voice thickly.


End file.
